fuerte deseo
by himeotaku-chan
Summary: hao conocio a ana cuando llego a principio del año escolar, con el paso del tiempo comienza a desearla ¿lo deseara ana de la misma manera?


_Fuerte deseo_

¿Hacia cuanto que soñaba con ella? Hao Asakura, un joven castaño de 16 años se hacia esa pregunta mientras se dirigía a la secundaria… un mes, dos meses, ¿seis acaso?... ya no lo recordaba.

Desde el primer instante en que la vio supo que la deseaba… ella había llegado al principio del curso, hacia ya cuatro meses aproximadamente, su nombre: Anna Kyoyama… Anna vivía en Hon Kong, pero debido a un ascenso de su padre en la empresa donde trabajaba, su familia se había mudado a Tokio. El padre de Anna es uno de los mejores administradores de Japón; su madre era periodista y su hermano mayor estudiaba arqueología en la universidad de Hon Kong.

Anna desde el principio ha sido solitaria, pensó Hao; tiene algunas amigas pero no sale demasiado con ellas. Su cabello es corto y rubio, sus ojos oscuros y su forma de vestirse y caminar _única. _Cada promesa que hace la cumple, no teme decir lo que piensa y eso la hacia especial ante los ojos de Hao…

No estaba seguro del momento en que comenzó a desearla, al principio solo quería conocerla, ser su amigo; ahora que lo era, deseaba algo mas… quería tenerla entre sus brazos y borrar el vació que se mostraba en sus ojos cuando hablaba de su familia o de su casa… deseaba hacerla sonreír, deseaba mostrarle lo feliz que podía llegar a ser, lo llena que podía estar su vida y lo haría… en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad…

¿La estaba mirando de nuevo? Anna giro la vista y se encontró con la de Hao el siempre la miraba, en las clases, los almuerzos, los descansos, incluso sentía su mirada cuando se encontraba en la calle.

No podía negarlo, ni siquiera ocultárselo mas a si misma… estaba enamorada de el. No sabia desde cuando, pero sabia que así era, desde principio de curso, cuando ella llego a ala ciudad el estaba allí, siempre mirándola y diciéndole mil cosas con los ojos… haciéndole mil promesas, que ella deseaba que cumpliera.

Hao se gano su corazón poco a poco, día tras día era mas atento, pero solo cuando se quedaban solos mostraba sus verdaderos sentimientos. Lo deseaba no había forma de negarlo… las clases ese día transcurrieron rápidamente y sin darse cuenta ya era hora de irse.

- Anna_ dijo su amiga Tamao_ Jun y yo iremos a tomar un helado ¿vienes?

- lo siento hoy soy la encargada del salón, tal vez la próxima vez.

- es cierto lo había olvidado_ dijo Jun _ bueno nos vemos mañana.

- claro _ sonrió Anna_ diviértanse.

- hasta mañana _ dijeron las chicas al salir.

- hey Hao ¿volvemos juntos a casa? _ pregunto su gemelo Yoh

- me toca quedarme, Anna y yo somos los encargados del salón hoy.

- entiendo, nos vemos en casa_ se despidió Yoh.

Un par de minutos después Anna y Hao se quedaron solos en el salón. Ordenaron las mesas y sillas primero; luego sacaron la basura, ahora se encontraban limpiando la pizarra y los borradores. Anna noto que en todo ese tiempo Hao no dejaba de mirarla, así que con extrañeza pregunto.

- ¿sucede algo?

- ¿Por qué preguntas? _ respondió Hao

- es que no has dejado de mirarme en todo el día.

- es que me he dado cuenta de lo bien que te queda el uniforme.

- ¿y por eso me has mirado todo el día? Además siempre he usado el uniforme.

- lo se, pero hoy no se porque, pero te ves muy sensual con el.

- ¿sensual? _ Anna rió ante el comentario_ Hao es solo un uniforme, no tiene nada de atractivo.

- de hecho si lo tiene _ dio Hao acercándose a ella acorralándola contra la pizarra.

- Hao ¿Qué haces?

- ya que has hecho el comentario, voy a decirte porque se te ve sensual el uniforme _dijo Hao con una sonrisa_ de por si eres una chica muy atractiva Anna, no importa lo que te pongas, la ropa parece hecha para ti y este uniforme no es la excepción, resalta las curvas de tu cuerpo, haciendo que sea en mínimo la rapo que mejor te queda.

Anna lo miro a los ojos, no entendía de lo que hablaba Hao, quería entenderlo pero no podía. Hao vio la confusión en sus ojos ¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo? Pensó, no era el momento para tenerla, era muy pronto, el lo sabia pero el tenerla tan cerca lo estaba afectando demasiado, comenzó a tocarla y supo que ya no podría parar.

Hao deslizo sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Anna, subiendo por sus piernas hasta su cintura, la sujeto y suavemente la acerco a su cuerpo. Anna pudo sentir el pene erecto de Hao, el la había acercado lo suficiente para rozar sus sexos. Anna sintió como comenzaba a humedecerse, dios lo deseaba tanto que un simple roce entre sus sexos a través de la ropa lograba excitarla.

- Hao detente_ pidió en voz baja

- no lo haré_ fue la respuesta de este mirándola a los ojos_ te necesito Anna, llevo meses soñando contigo, he tratado de esperar pero ya no puedo y por el modo en que estas reaccionando tu sientes lo mismo.

- Hao… _ dijo Anna en un susurro_ no podemos…

- si podemos.

Hao soltó la cintura de Anna y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa, al hacerlo por completo la abrió para poder acariciar sus senos a través de su sujetador.

Anna nunca se había sentido así, pero le gustaban las caricias de Hao; comenzó a gemir a medida que estas se hacían mas intensas. Hao dejo al descubierto sus senos y los beso apasionadamente a la vez que metía una mano bajo su falda, bajado su pantis y comenzaba a acariciar su sexo; esto provoco que los gemidos de Anna se hicieran más fuertes.

- Hao, onegai_ suplico Anna entre gemidos.

Hao desabrocho su pantalón y con una fuerte embestida, la penetro mientras la abrazaba y la besaba con pasión. Cuando entro en ella Anna sintió un poco de dolor, pero a medida que Hao se mecía en su interior el dolor se desvaneció y dio paso al placer.

Hao comenzó a penetrarla con mas fuerza, Anna Se abrazo fuertemente a el y dejo que la hiciera completamente suya. Ya no se sentía vacía, la soledad y la tristeza desaparecieron por completo… en el instante en que llegaron al éxtasis Anna conoció el significado de la palabrea felicidad, estar en los brazos de Hao hacia que se olvidara de todo, sus padres, su hermana, su casa vacía, todo quedo en el olvido, solo lo necesitaba a el, lo demás era innecesario mientras el estuviese con ella.

Hao sentía como ambos llegaban al clímax y sintió como se corría en el interior de su querida Anna, al fin estaban juntos, acoplados como nunca lo habían estado. Por fin había enseñado a Anna la felicidad que el podía darle, el placer que el podía hacerle experimentar y pudo verlo cuando miro sus ojos, ella lo amaba como el a ella, pero además de eso ella era feliz junto a el, en sus brazos….

Por esa felicidad naciente en sus ojos, Hao se sintió el chico mas afortunado del mundo…. Minutos mas tarde cuando se hubieron arreglado la ropa de nuevo y se besaban se dio cuenta de que jamás se separaría de ella.

- ¿nos vamos? _ pregunto dejando de besarla

- si, pronto oscurecerá _ respondió Anna sonriendo.

- vamos, te acompañare a casa.

Anna sonrió, tomo sus cosas y salio del salón abrazada a Hao. Juntos vivirían muchos momentos gratos juntos, tal vez, algunos no tan gratos… pero lo mas importante es que estarían juntos, mientras esa felicidad durase.

_Fin._


End file.
